


Candle Wax Comfort

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: What to do when the world is ending and the lights go out.





	Candle Wax Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Prompt: Any (Prologue Characters) - The lights went out

Halfway through week two at the Madsen farm, the lights went out.

“Good thing we have plenty of these,” Marianne said, lighting another candle. “We got a huge shipment of them last winter by mistake, and they wouldn’t take them back.”

Michael grumbled something about terrible customer service, glancing at Signe. She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve never been a delivery woman.” 

The candlelight made the room feel smaller, somehow, cozy and safe. Signe leaned against Michael’s side and watched a drip of wax slide down. Even without electricity, she would rather be here than the ferry.


End file.
